User talk:Algrim Whitefang
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40k! Thanks for your edit to the Space Wolves 13th Company page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Montonius (Talk) 02:19, February 10, 2011 Lexicanum Please do not cut and paste Lexicanum text directly into the wiki, as explicitly stated on the wiki's main page when editing articles. The Lexicanum's text is copyrighted material. Please write your own text, using the Lexicanum as a guide if you must. All of the Lexicanum material you are adding will have to be removed. Montonius 04:37, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Pictures The pictures you are adding are NOT fair use. They are the copyrighted material of Games Workshop. Apply the appropriate license as indicated on the wiki's main page for such material or they will be removed. Please read our guidelines on the main page for article creation or editing before commencing work. Montonius 04:53, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Space Marine Colour Schemes Please do not remove the custom-made Space Marine Colour Schemes from the Space Marine pages and replace them with the Power Armour colour scheme scans from the Lexicanum. These were custom-made images just for our wiki and they are used consistently across the entire Wiki for all Space Marine Chapters to provide a uniform look. You can replace the custom-made badges in the Chapter infoboxes with the Lexicanum scans if you like, as long as the scans are clearer than the existing badge on the page. Thanks. Montonius 00:40, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Mantis Warriors Algrim move all the Mantis Warriors material to the existing Mantis Legion page, there is no need for 2 pages on the same Chapter. Also, we do not use the footnoting system on this wiki. Montonius 02:30, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Oops, sorry my bad. Unlocked! Montonius 03:24, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Warning Algrim, unfortunately, you continue to paste text wholesale from the Lexicanum Web site into pages on this wiki, placing us in legal jeopardy as their text is not fair use, as you did with the Mantis Warriors page. As I have partially reworded the page to meet our editing standards it can stand, but if I find one more instance of this after my two warnings, I am sorry but you will be permanently banned from editing. All of your text must be original, in form if not origin. Also, assuming you heed this warning, you can use the edited Mantis Warriors page as a guide to meet our editorial and page dress format standards in the future, reducing the workload for me. Montonius 04:58, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Carcharodons Algrim your upload of the new Carcharodons Chapter Colour Scheme picture failed. Please re-upload it and replace the Space Sharks picture that is currently holding its place. Please check your edits to make sure they are complete before leaving the article. Thanks. Montonius 06:20, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Wikipedia Algrim, when you take a page from Wikipedia, please do not copy it wholesale. I know it is allowable by the instructions on the main page, and that is fine, but you need to convert it to our formatting standards, so no footnotes, and you should rewrite the text so it is original or at least a paraphrase. Wikipedia-copying is really for wikis just getting started and we are trying to move beyond that stage. It is allowable, but we want to do better. With that said, very nice job on the graphics and overall formatting, you've really come much closer to our standard of formatting with your last few pages. Good job. Montonius 09:48, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Angels of Absolution Algrim if you could do or find a redesign of the custom Chapter Colour Scheme for the Angels of Absolution I'd be grateful. There colours seem to be wrong. Montonius 10:22, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Fantastic work on the Angels of Absolution, Algrim, just fantastic. You're our new go-to guy for the custom Colour Schemes. If you find any other Space Marine Chapter pages with discrepancies in the custom pictures, please feel free to create the correct scheme, your work is of the highest quality and is a welcome addition to the wiki. Thanks. Montonius 07:26, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Exorcists Algrim if your done with the Exorcists' page please remove your sentence apologising for the mess, though if not please add whatever more text you want before starting work on other pages. Great work, by the way. Thanks. Montonius 04:31, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Algrim. By the way, I really just wanted to say that after a rough start you've become a real top-notch contributor whose work I look forward to seeing, and that's saying something considering how few solid editors we actually have. You're our go-to guy for Space Marines, so feel free to continue your replacement of our custom Space Marine Colour Schemes, your work is superior. Thanks again. Montonius 09:15, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Apology Algrim, please accept my apology for taking you to task for the Lexicanum use then. I'm glad to know they are also guilty of copyright infringement the next time one of their jerks tries to accuse us of stealing their text as has happened in the past. The images you previewed for me look great, please upload them to the picture data bank and I will add them to the locked articles. Also, please indicate to me on my talk page when you have done so and I will get them and insert them. My apologies again, and please, keep up the good work! Montonius 04:58, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Crimson Fists Algrim, I unlocked the Crimson Fists. Please work your magic on them, they are a great Chapter! Montonius 12:56, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Great Idea Great idea Algrim! Let's fix all the First Founding Chapters and the Chaos Space Marine Legions. Tell me which ones you want me to unlock first. Montonius 05:44, March 3, 2011 (UTC) First Founding Algrim those Chapters are unlocked. Tell me when you're done and which ones you want unlocked next. Montonius 09:06, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Imperial Fists and Salamanders unlocked. Montonius 04:00, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Algrim I need you to change the Dark Angels Colour Scheme to one without the tabard. You can change it to a loin cloth if you like. Sorry for the trouble, but lets avoid covering the armour where possible. Montonius 09:05, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Ultramarines and Space Wolves open! Work it! Montonius 03:44, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Algrim sorry I thought you were done with the Space Wolves. Please put back in whatever text headers you need to finish the page. Montonius 00:01, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Iron Hands and Alpha legion open. Also, please work your magic on the Blood Ravens when you get a chance, I'll unlock them. Thanks! Montonius 18:36, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Algrim, I don't know if this is possible, but could you design a custom colour scheme for the White Scars? The one on the page just looks completely out of place with all the other ones we have. Thanks in advance and just upload it to the picture database if you are able to do it and I will put it in the page. Keep up the great work! Montonius 10:34, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Emperor's Children is open - don't rework the text on that one unless something is missing as I have already carefuly rewritten much of it. Thanks. Montonius 09:13, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Great job on the Blood Ravens. Which First Founding Legions do you want to hit next? We're half way there! Montonius 11:51, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Black Legion and Death Guard are open. Algrim, those 2 are a little trickier. When you create the custom Chapter colour schemes, please follow the already existing models on the page exactly, particularly for the Pre-Heresy Colour Schemes. I already created those properly but they need the Chapter badges added to the shoulder plates. Please make sure the new colour schemes are custom jobs and not taken from another source so that everything has the same look and feel. Anyway, thanks again for your hard work you're really taking some of the burden off me, which I appreciate. Montonius 05:42, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Don't know why Black Legion re-closed; I didn't do it. Open now. Montonius 22:36, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Iron Warriors and Night Lords open! Montonius 06:04, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Chapter Master page Algrim, please remove the awkward table on the Chapter Master page and put the information in bullet point format like all our other lists. Place the sources in bullet point form as well at the bottom of the page in a Sources section. We'll always try and use a consistent format for everything now. Oh, and thanks, you're doing a fantastic job. Montonius 13:18, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I re-added Gabriel Angelos in the appropriate place on the page. Montonius 11:51, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Great job on the Blood Ravens. Which First Founding Legions do you want to hit next? We're half way there! Montonius 11:51, March 12, 2011 (UTC) New Categories Algrim, do not create small new categories like "Nurgle" or "Death Guard." These are not major topics and will not include large numbers of articles. For now, we generally already have an extant category for nearly every article, try and fit articles into them if they need new categories. If you feel a new category should be created, ask me about it, but as a general rule of thumb, unless you are going to add about 10 articles to a new category, it should not be created. We want less fragmentation and more centralisation on the wiki now, not more. Thanks. Raven Guard Algrim, could you do the Raven Guard next? Its the last of the First Founding Loyalist Chapters left. They cry out for your special touch! LOL. Montonius 04:58, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry forgot to unlock the Raven Guard, open now. Montonius 05:02, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Night Lords Algrim, can you redo the Chapter Colour Scheme for the Night Lords? I don't know if you pulled it from another source or made it custom,but it is really blurry and doesnt match our other images' quality. If you can't fix it, dont worry about it. Thanks and stellar work so far. Montonius 07:43, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Open Sorry, Night Lords and Raven Guard are now open. I was tired last night, my bad. Montonius 05:03, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Thousand Sons The Thousand Sons need your special touch next, total revamp is in order. Open now for you (I promise). Montonius 05:12, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Here are some more pictures of the Raven Guards courtesy of Primarch. http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&global=1&q=corax+primarch#/d2jcyi2 http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&q=raven+guard#/d2u95ph http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_lw71PIUFNYw/TCuFc3Ha8xI/AAAAAAAAACw/n4MZip50tgU/S220/ScoutHFowler+.jpg http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&q=raven+guard#/d201ez6 http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&q=raven+guard#/d2um5jc http://browse.deviantart.com/?q=raven%20guard&order=9&offset=24&offset=24#/d2o6q96 http://browse.deviantart.com/?q=raven%20guard&order=9&offset=0&offset=48#/d2ildop Let me know what you think. Primarch11 22:22, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Last Two Algrim the last two First Founding Legions are the World Eaters and the Word Bearers. Complete them and I believe we have done all 18, unless you count differently. I will unlock them for you aftre you complete the Thousand Sons. Awesome. Montonius 02:52, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Imperial Stars Algrim can you replace the Imperial Stars' Chapter badge in its infobox with a custom version? Whenever you do the other Space Marine Chapters, please fix both the livery, the badge and the Colour Scheme, if it is possible. If not, thanks anyway, great job. Montonius 14:12, March 19, 2011 (UTC) My Thanks Let me just take a moment to thank you and congratulate you, Algrim, on the hard work you put into completing our First Founding Project. You have done a stellar job and should take a moment to bask in the satisfaction of what you have accomplished. It will take me several weeks to rewrite all the First Founding Chapters now that you have finished the overhaul but your work was just stellar. You have proven yourself to be the only other editor on this wiki who I can trust to get a job done. Kudos, just kudos to you for all you accomplished over the last few weeks. I know that with your continued assistance we can make the Warhammer 40k Wiki the single greatest source of Warhammer 40k lore on the Internet and the site of choice for all Warhammer fans everywhere here on good, old, Holy Terra. Now, with that said, if you don't mind, don't rest on your laurels, because I have plenty more for you to do! Can you replace the Imperial Stars' Chapter badge in its infobox with a custom version? Whenever you do the other Space Marine Chapters, please fix both the livery, the badge and the Colour Scheme, if it is possible. If not, just tell me, thanks anyway, and great job. Next up: 1) To start with, please add in all the remaining Chapters from the two Badab War volumes that you have not yet done so or revamp their pages here on the wiki if they already exist. The Astral Claws and Red Corsairs in particular, cry out for your skills! 2) After that, if you could go through each Primarch and Legion homeworld for the First Founding Legions we just completed and add the artwork and bring them up to speed in your usual manner that would be very helpful. 3) Third, if you could make sure that the homeworld pages for each of the First Founding Legions either exist or can be fully fleshed out, that would be a real capstone to our First Founding Project. 4) And lastly, when all that is accomplished, if you could continue your way alphabetically through all our Space Marine and Chaos Space Marine Chapters, doing your thing to the existing ones and adding any we are missing according to our formatting standards, that would be fantastic. You are the Space Marine master, no question. Get all that done and I have plenty more areas that could benefit from your skills. No rest for the wicked! Montonius 06:36, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Primarchs All requested unlocked. Montonius 18:07, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Most of them are open, just go through and do them. When you find one locked, ill open it at your request. One note, DO NOT alter the text for Roboute Guilliman, I recently redid him. You can add to it if you like, but I believe he is complete now. Also, add Abaddon the Despoiler to the list. Though he is not a Primarch per se, he is even more important in some ways to the modern Imperium. Thanks! Montonius 09:16, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Leman Russ, Magnus the Red and Lorgar all unlocked. Montonius 06:06, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Problem Thousand Sons Algrim, please take a look at the lovely message on my Talk page that I received from the people at the Lexicanum today about the Thousand Sons page. This is what happens when you don't completely rewrite the content the way we spoke about. Please take a look at their complaints and rewrite the article's affected components from scratch and also please identify any similar areas of the other articles you worked on where you used similar information from the Lexicanum, tell me which pages it is on and I will unlock them for you to rewrite before we get more complaints. I don't want problems with these guys, it makes us look like morons. Specifically, COMPLETELY rewrite these sections of the article, which I have opened for you: *Creation of the XV Legion (wikia) vs Formation (lex) = 43% *Scarab Occult (Specialist Units) (wikia) vs Scarab Occult (lex) = 52% *Hidden Ones (Specialist Units) (wikia) vs Hidden Ones (lex) = 43% *Cults of the Thousand Sons (wikia) vs Cults of 1ksons (lex) = 67% Montonius 01:41, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Lexicanum Again! Algrim, DO NOT TOUCH Lexicanum content ever again! I just had to eat too much crow over this. If you can't write it yourself just leave it be, do not look, touch or think about the Lexicanum, we can't afford yet another blowup about this. With that said, don't feel too bad. I feel this entire thing was a put-up job by Inquisitor S who is the Lexicanum Admin. The very concept of plagiarism on wikis is something I have always found astonishing, especially since the Lexicanum is rewriting material from copyrighted sources that they do not own and so are in copyright violation themselves. And his constant quoting of random percentages from some unknown software program is problematic at best. But they are gonna keep coming at us because we are starting to cut into their readership since we now get about 18-20,000 visitors a day, while they get around 30,000, so we have to be squeaky clean on this stuff. When I started as Admin we got 3,000 visitors a day, so thats quite an increase. Inquisitor S has been trying to shut this place down since 2005, if you look at our Main Page Talk discussions. Montonius 01:48, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Plagiarism Well, it wasn't Inquisitor S who made the request for removal, it was one of his users, Peter Stark, who I have officially apologised to, but it makes me wonder when Inquisitor S suddenly jumps in and leaves a mesage beneath Stark's. I don't know about you, but I find the idea of getting upset because someone copied my Wiki work on another website very strange, since I positively encourage people to take our work, or I would write a book, not Wiki encyclopedia entires which are covered under fair use. The fact that, if you look at the complaint, it uses language IDENTICAL to the earlier complaint from Inquisitor S which is on my page from September 2010 is extremely suspicious to me. The fact that Stark writes that "someone" told him to look at the Thousand Sons page here to see the similarity also smacks of an attempt to cause trouble. And, of course, he accused us over seperate sections of that page and not about the content of the WHOLE page, which I again find odd. Do you really care if someone has a 60% similarity to your work in a single section of a page? And what does the percentage even mean when you are both drawing on the same source material for the article? Of course there is going to be a percentage of similarity. The fact that it was between 40-60% tells me that the paraphrasing was probably correct. However, with that said, promise me that everything you took is reworded from the Index Astartes IV and the Thousand Sons Horus Heresy novel and not from the Lexicanum and I will defend your work if we get more trouble, though I will say that for the survival of the wiki I will probably request a rewrite, even though it is probably not fair to you. Inquisitor S has threatened us before with legal action under the Digital Millennium Copyright Act (DMCA) (more's the joke) but I'm unsure if he would actually pursue that course since if Games Workshop gets wind of this dispute they will simply shut us both down to avoid the trouble. I really don't want to force that issue as the greater good of the wiki and all we have built here is my first concern, so I have chosen to allow Inquisitor S to continue to make accusations and personally insult me and I politely reply and then remove the offending content, though it really chaps my ass. Expect more of this behaviour from them over the pages you built as they draw more users (our audience has noticeably jumped since the First Founding Project began), so we will likely have more rewrites in the future. Just make sure for me that you can document the source of everything you write, as I foresee dark clouds on the horizon over this issue if we continue to grow.Montonius 06:21, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Edits I have rewritten the Creation of the XV Legion section for the Thousand Sons section that I think you might want to take a look at. The key to blunting their accusations is avoiding their little software percetage tool, which means simply making use of as many different homonyms as possible for the same thing. Check out what I did with this section, versus the Lexicanum section to get an idea of how to do rewrites that will avoid their scrutiny. Thanks. Montonius 06:56, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Rewrites Unfortunately, in my opinion some of your edits were too close to those of the Lexicanum. Whether you drew on the same source material or not, there would be a valid question in the mind of a reasonable neutral observer as to why so many of the same words and structures appear in both articles. As their articles came first, the burden of proof would be upon us. I have rewritten the sections of the Thousand Sons article in question and I would like you to take a look at them to see how you can change things in a way that I think will get their dogs called off of us. Additionally, and on a far more fun note, I have a special project for you to try when you complete the Primarch homeworlds. I would like you, if you have the necessary source material (and if not I can tell you where to get it) to rewrite our Vraks and Siege of Vraks articles which some bozo started but then abandoned half-finished. It will require you to summarize the information in the three Siege of Vraks books from Forge World, but I think you have shown a talent for getting these summaries down and then I will follow up with a reedit after you have laid the structure down. If you are willing, I will give you more precise instructions about what we need to fix on these pages. As always, thanks, and Chuck Norris approved this message! Montonius 07:57, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Deathwatch Not to distract you from the Vraks project, but could you do a quick custom Chapter colour scheme for the Deathwatch? I did one months ago but the badge is wrong and also, ive got the colours on the wrong sides lol, the Imperial Fist badge and the silver Deathwatch arm should be reversed. You don't need to fix the text, just that one picture, if you get the chance. It's unlocked for you. Thanks. Montonius 05:28, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Magnificent, just freaking magnificent on the Deathwatch page! Best custom job you've done yet. Thanks. Montonius 21:39, March 28, 2011 (UTC) heyyy, how are you? i was just wondering where you got all these awesom primarch pictures?? Primarch Pics heyyy, I was just wondering where you got all these awesome primarch pics?? LOL. Algrim, I didn't ask those questions. I'm happy to remain ignorant of your magic;) I'll put your response back here for whoever did ask, though. Montonius 06:34, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Ah..yes..a fair question! Where did I find all of those marvelous Primarch pics? Well, not to pitch any particular website or anything, I would go check out Deviant Art. They have all kinds of excellent artists, including ones that work as freelance or officially for Games Workshop. Great stuff on it, and free to join! Otherwise, had to rely on my strong google-fu! ;-) Algrim Whitefang 18:30, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! It was me who posted the questioj, and thank you for the speedy response :) Revilers You forgot the company-designation stripe on the helmet of the Revilers custom scheme. LOL, I'm nit-picking but pick the colour of the stripe based on the Codex Astartes-determined company colours. Use the 2nd Company colours as a general reference. Outstanding work, as always. Montonius 10:47, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Licensing Algrim, where are the licenses for all the art you have put up in recent days? That needs to be done, so if you have forgotten to do it please go back and put the appropariate license on every piece of art you have added. Thanks. Montonius 11:58, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Astral Claws and Red Corsairs All the pages you requested have been opened Algrim. I really need you to attend to the Astral Claws and the Red Corsairs next. Don't forget the picture licenses. Keep up the fantastic work; as you may have noticed our readership is growing by the day and your efforts are being seen by tens of thousands of people per day. Montonius 21:12, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Praetors of Orpheus Hey Algrim, the Praetors of Orpheus Colour Scheme needs a Roman numeral denoting company placed on its left knee, with the colour of the knee plate determined by the company colours called for in the Codex Astartes. Thanks. Montonius 22:16, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Storm Wardens The Storm Wardens need your custom touch as well after the Astral Claws and Red Corsairs and when you retouch the Revilers and Praetors of Orpheus. Unlocked the Storm Wardens for you, but don't alter the text, I recently rewrote it. Thanks. Montonius 22:41, March 31, 2011 (UTC) LOL. Ooops, my bad! Sorry, didn't realise what I asked you to do was locked. Duh! Opened! Montonius 00:46, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Let me just say that with your Storm Wardens custom scheme you just outdid yourself. Magnificent! Simply freaking magnificient! (They are a personal favorite Chapter of mine) Montonius 04:47, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Salamanders Algrim, could you make up a gallery of images drawn from the Badab War Forge World books for the Salamanders like you did for all the other Badab War Chapters? I did it for the Dark Angels using the Vraks books, but we should add those Forge World galleries to every Chapter they exist for since their schemes are so nice and there is a consistency issue. Thanks. Montonius 09:33, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Unlocked. Montonius 16:19, April 6, 2011 (UTC)